


Wildfire

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Happy, M/M, Short, for once, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: He's going to leave scorch marks on your heart, but you've always been a sucker for fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.

    He's always been red, and you've always been blue. (Even when you wore red and green, you were blue) For as long as you've known him he has been a whirlwind of red and orange and yellow.  Even his hair is an untamed mess of _red_.  He is a force of nature and you have always been in awe.  He is brimming over with passion and joy and he bounces from place to place helping people but he always comes home to _you_.

      He says he is wildfire, and you are the fireman sent to keep him from spreading himself too far.  


End file.
